Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer
.]] In addition to the main story, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes features a multiplayer mode. The controls are similar to that of single player mode. Up to four players can participate, each with slight colour differences from the tradtional Varia Suit worn by Samus in single-player mode. New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and the Metroid Prime Trilogy both also feature the multiplayer mode, utilising the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, as opposed to the Gamecube pad. However, neither support Wi-Fi.http://uk.wii.ign.com/articles/985/985793p2.html IGN Trilogy Preview. Metroid Prime Trilogy also features a brief cinematic of the four Samus Arans in combat when loading the multiplayer mode. Characters *Player 1 has the normal Varia Suit. *Player 2 has silver armour with green lights. This resembles the Light Suit. *Player 3 is green with orange lights. This resembles the green color scheme Samus uses in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *Player 4 is blue with orange highlights. This resembles Armstrong Houston and slightly Dark Samus. Each player has the Varia Suit, Morph Ball, Power Beam, Missile Launcher, Dark Visor, Spider Ball, Bomb, Space Jump Boots, Boost Ball, Gravity Boost and Grapple Beam. Other Beams along with power bomb ammo can be added to one's arsenal by destroying special crates found around the arena. Modes There are two playable modes in multiplayer. Deathmatch The first is Deathmatch, in which players must destroy each other a number of set times, or within a time limit to win. Deaths and kills for each player are displayed at the end of the match. Bounty Mode The second mode is Bounty Mode, where players begin with a set amount of coins. The object of the game is to strike someone to force coins out of them, and hunt for coin chests as well. The one with the greatest amount of coins is victorious at the end of the time limit. Arenas . Tallon IV can be seen in Player 1's screen.]] Six arenas are available in multiplayer mode. Four are usable from the start, while the other two are unlocked when the player has progressed far enough in the Story Mode. The default arenas are: *Crossfire Chaos - A stage based on the Agon Wastes. *Sidehopper Station - A stage based on the Frigate Orpheon. *Shooting Gallery - A setting with origin lying in the Chozo Ruins. *Spider Complex - An arena resembling the Phazon Mines. Unlockable arenas *Pipeline - A stage implementing features of Torvus Bog and the Space Pirate's Phendrana Drifts labs. Unlocked after restoring Energy to Torvus Temple and talking to U-Mos. *Spires - An original arena, slightly resembling the Great Temple and Sanctuary Fortress. Unlocked after restoring Energy to Sanctuary Temple and talking with U-Mos. Background music Background music can be unlocked by progressing through the Story Mode of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. There are 6 to be unlocked, while the default Music is "Hunters" which is a remix of the Jungle Brinstar music heard in Super Metroid. *Hunters (theme) - Default song. *Pirate Fear - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Agon Temple and talking to U-Mos. A Sountrack motif based on the Space Pirate Battle theme. Heard in areas like Agon or other places of Pirate presence. *Luminoth - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Agon Temple and talking to U-Mos. Heard in the Temple Grounds. *Torvus Bog - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Torvus Temple and talking to U-Mos. The main theme heard in Torvus Bog. *Sanctuary - Unlocked after restoring Energy to Sanctuary Temple and talking with U-Mos. The main theme heard in Sanctuary Fortress. *Dark Echoes - Unlocked after completing the game. Theme heard on the Main Menu or File Select screen. *Darkness - Unlocked after completing the game. Heard during battles with Dark Samus. Items Sometimes health items and Ammo appear on the stage. The following is a list of items that appear on the stage and their values. They may appear either by set place generation or being dropped by another player. *'Light Beam' - 50 ammo units. *'Dark Beam' - 50 ammo units. *'Annihilator Beam' - 50 ammo units. *'Power Bomb' - 1 bomb. *Power Bomb Expansion - 3 bombs. *'Purple orbs' - 10 health units. *'Red orbs' - 30 health units. *'Missile ammo' - 5 missiles. *'White Coin' - 1 Bounty point. *'Aqua Coin '- 5 Bounty points. *'Red Coin' - 10 Bounty points. *'Emerald Coin' - 50 Bounty points. *'Gold Coin' - 100 Bounty points. *'Super Missile' - all current missiles are changed to Super Missiles. *'Massive Damage' - Damage enemies take from your attacks is doubled. The massive damage icon looks like the Screw Attack power up. Unique upgrades . Randomizers were cut from Single Player.]] In each arena, there are two machines which slightly resemble Save Stations called Randomizers. When a player enters the glowing area he/she will receive a special upgrade. There are many things that can be unlocked. However, they only last for a short amount of time. When an upgrade is obtained, the holographic area will disappear for a short time. Below is a list of all the Special Upgrades and their uses obtainable by using a Randomizer. Some of these upgrades come from Pickup Crates *'Unlimited Super Missile ammo' - press Y to fire fully charged Super Missiles. *'Massive Damage' - doubles the damage enemy players take from your attacks. *'Unlimited Missile Ammo' *'Unlimited Beam Ammo' *'Unlimited Power Bomb Ammo' *'Invisibility' - can be countered with the Dark Visor. *'Invulnerability' - shots bounce off you when you have this feature. *'Death Ball' - covers Morph Ball with a sheath of electrical energy. Contact results in severe damage. *'Hacker Mode' - used in the same fashion as using the Scan Visor. Hacks another player's suit to inflict continuous damage and hinder vision. The Mode wears off over time, or once the player has infected all other players with it. NOTE: Uploading takes some time, so it's best to make sure that your opponent is in view or else the hack ceases. In Bounty Mode, the object is to collect Bounty Coins, which can be collected in groups from coin chests. Reception Reception of the Multiplayer feature is mixed. Some found it to be an entertaining extra, Gamepro called it "simple, quirky, and ridiculously addictive".http://www.gamepro.com/article/reviews/39492/metroid-prime-2-echoes/ The multiplayer mode was also considered bad by others. GameSpy said it was "nothing memorable"''http://uk.cube.gamespy.com/gamecube/metroid-prime-2/566621p4.html, and Eurogamer said that the single-player features did not translate well to multiplayer. http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/r_metroidprime2_gc ''Game Informer criticized the multiplayer mode because of its inclusion of the lock-on mechanism, considering it a feature that made gameplay too simple.http://www.gameinformer.com/NR/exeres/0766BF8D-7A86-4E16-859C-FDE2EAEACF7B.htm?CS_pid=220432 The lock-on was altered in the New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions, since the Wii controls use the "Lock on/Free aim" mechanism, which allow players to merely follow players whilst moving around them, instead of locking a player's vision and aim. Trivia *"MusicSelectionOmegaPirate MusicSelectionPrime2 MusicSelectionRidley" are listed in the data of the original Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Multiplayer songs.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2: Echoes *Lock-on can be escaped by the Morph Ball boost. *Death Ball has a function similar to Death-Alt in Metroid Prime Hunters. *Observing another do a Space Jump shows that they will do a Spin Jump during this, even though their own visor will not show any indication of this. *Sidehopper Station is largely based on the first area visited in Metroid Prime, the Orpheon, a Space Pirate frigate orbiting Tallon IV. The Sidehopper aspect of the station is likely a reference to the Sidehopper-like creature kept in a chamber in Biohazard Containment. *If a player enters the Kinetic Orb Cannon and another player comes into contact with the cannon while it's firing, then the contacting player is killed. **Using the Orb Cannons, it is possible for two players to crash into each other when fired from opposite launchers. This is most notable on Sidehopper Station and Spires. **Even if a player is invulnerable, they can still be killed in this way. *In the Gamecube game, several effects on the Charge Beams are missing. These include the Dark energy creeping over the Dark Beam, and the streams of Sonic energy moving from the Charge of the Annihilator Beam. However, the New Play Control! version retains these changes, but only during two player matches. References ru:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Режим мультиплеера Category:Prime Series Category:GCN Category:Wii Category:Multiplayer Category:Game Modes